Claire Temple
Claire Temple is a female Human who is a night shift nurse who worked at Metro-General Hospital who took care of Matt Murdock whenever he was injured during his missions as Daredevil. Meeting Jessica Jones and Luke Cage, Temple assisted them medically as they dealt with Kilgrave. However in the aftermath of a battle against the Hand, Temple was forced to reevaluate her place in the city, choosing to leave Metro-General and return to Harlem, where she came back into contact with Cage. Developing friendship with Cage, Temple became a valuable ally when he went against two crime lords, Cottonmouth and Diamondback, helping him survive a near fatal wound while also reconnecting with his past before Cage was sent back to jail, with Temple promising to wait for him to get back out. While learning martial arts taught by Colleen Wing, Temple was introduced to Danny Rand. She assisted Rand and Wing in their conflict with the Hand and Harold Meachum. All of Temple's own experience with the Hand led to Temple bringing together all her powered allies to form the Defenders to bring down the ancient organisation with Temple's assistance. While the Hand was finally defeated by the Defenders' actions, Temple was forced to watch as Daredevil was seemingly killed in their final battle. Claire occasionally took care of Typhuss James Kira whenever he was injured during his missions as Red Arrow and they also old friends. Abilities *'Expert physician': Temple is considered to be Metro-General Hospital's best nurse, and possesses more advanced Emergency Medicine training than most nurses. She was able to quickly save Matt Murdock's life in her own apartment without any advanced procedures and get him well enough to fight a group of thugs within a few hours after being stabbed and suffering a collapsed lung. When interrogating a thug, she demonstrates her in-depth knowledge of human anatomy by coaching Murdock on where in the head to stab their captive to cause the greatest amount of pain without killing him. Temple is also imaginative enough to find unorthodox ways to help enhanced individuals, as when she went through the soft tissue behind Luke Cage's eye socket to apply a needle, instead of through his nigh-impenetrable skin. *'Multilingualism': Temple speaks fluently in Spanish, talking to Elena Cardenas in her own language in order to calm her down when she was injured during the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. *'Skilled martial artist': Under the instruction of Colleen Wing, Claire began to train in martial arts, enough to go against members of the Hand. She also was able to use a pair of claw like weapons in China with good proficency. *'Stick fighting': Claire is seen learning stick fighting with Colleen Wing. Personality Claire Temple is a highly compassionate woman. Upon seeing an injured masked man in her garbage, she didn't hesitate to take him in and care for him. She went to similar lengths to help Luke Cage when he was seriously injured and on the run despite both of the men being complete strangers to her. Temple is often practical, down-to-earth and sarcastic. While her lack of powers or special abilities could make her a liability, Temple makes up for this with her medical background and humanity. When meeting with Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand she has helped them through their most turbulent times and acted as their moral compass. Effectively, Temple is the human nature of the Defenders and, in an indirect way is responsible for the formation of the group. Eventually instead of fighting it, she accepted that asssting people with powers was her calling in life. Due to her unbending sense of right and wrong, Temple has been there when Murdock, Cage and Rand came close to breaking their own code as she knows the line between a hero and vigilante is a thin one. Therefore, she advised Murdock to not kill Fisk if he got the chance to, stopped Cage from suffocating an injured Rafael Scarfe and warned Rand about the repercussions of taking a life. The one time she wasn't successful was when Jessica broke the neck of Kilgrave. However, Temple isn't without a dark side. She expressed satisfaction that Vladimir Ranskahov would feel excruciating pain when Murdock cauterised his gunshot wound after he ordered her kidnapping, assisted Daredevil in torturing Seymon and told Noah Burstein that if he did what he did to Cage, she would cause him serious injury. Perhaps due to her lack of powers, Temple has chosen to learn martial arts from Colleen Wing. She eventually became skilled enough to fight with members of the Hand in China and Wing claims that she is one of her most advanced students. Category:Humans Category:Nurses